This invention relates to hand tooling for forming electrical contact elements, and in particular to a kit of parts for a hand tool for forming electrical contact elements, in particular electrical tabs, projecting from cable end portions, to a plurality of different configurations, especially in the case of electrical tabs projecting rectilinearly from end portions of flat flexible ribbon cables. A usual requirement for forming such contact elements to different configurations, arises where the contact elements are to be inserted into holes in printed circuit boards with the cable either extending parallel to a circuit board or perpendicularly with respect thereto according to customer requirements and the holes in the boards being arranged in one or more rows according to customer requirements.
There has already been proposed, for forming electrical tabs projecting from the ends of flat flexible cables, for the purpose outlined above, a bench press comprising a press ram and a press platen on which is a tab forming anvil for cooperation with a die on the press ram. The anvil is moveable on the platen between a first position beneath the press ram, for forming the tabs to a first configuration and to a second position beneath the press ram, for forming the tabs to a second configuration. Further configurations of the tabs can be achieved, by appropriately positioning the cable end portion on the anvil. Although versatile, such a bench tool is unsuitable for use in the field, where electrical or electronic repair work involving the connection of cables to circuit boards, needs to be done. Also, for use as production tooling such a bench press is somewhat bulky and is relatively expensive.